


Jealousy to Spare

by Fanart Pandemic (FanartPandemic)



Series: Shelldon and Donnie [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mild tension between the bros, Sort Of, they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanartPandemic/pseuds/Fanart%20Pandemic
Summary: The morning after Shelldon went haywire, Mikey wakes up to see his brothers and dad fighting in Donnie's lab.





	Jealousy to Spare

 The kitchen is quite when Mikey walks in around noon. He pauses, wondering where his brothers are.

 Poking his head into the living room, he sees that even Splinter isn't around. He's mildly put off but ultimately he doesn't feel like something is twisting his insides, so he figures he'll be alright.

 Just as he thinks that there's a large crash from Donnie's lab.

 “There it is…” Mikey sighs fondly.

 Still not seeing anyone on the way to the lab, he wonders why he hasn't seen any of them.

 Or why they let him sleep in this king in the first place.

 Another, albeit quieter, crash sounds, causing Mikey to quicken his pace. Once he reaches the curtains to Donnie's room-lab he pushes them back only to immediately regret it.

 Donnie is on the floor holding on to Shelldon's head like it's a life preserver and he just fell off the boat. He's hissing through his teeth, not really looking up as Ralph and Splinter frown at him.

 Somewhere across the lab sounds another crash, and this time an audible yelp from Leo as he chases around Shelldon's body.

 Mikey frowns as he sees Leo kick the robot. It finally stops.

 “Purple, what have I said about this?”

 “And I said I could fix it! You aren't letting me fix him!” Donnie almost whines. He curls into Shelldon's head a bit, as if trying to keep it from Ralph and Splinter.

 Which to be fair-he probably is.

 “Don, I know you wanna improve your toy but it hurt Mikey. We said it would be best to scrap it.” Trying to be the calm one, Ralph held up his hands as he got on Donnie's level. His hands shifted to close to Shelldon's head however, causing Donnie to snap at him to leave. Donnie scooted back from his oldest brother and dad.

 Mikey steps into the room more. “I think he should be able to fix the little guy.”

 There was a tense silence as the rest of the family looked at Mikey like he had grown a second head.

 “But it hurt you…” Ralph started only to be cut off from Splinter.

 “If you truly think that is wise, Orange, then sure-be my guest Purple. Just make sure it's doesn't do anything else dangerous.”

 With that Splinter retreats, most likely to go back to watching his shows. There's something akin to pity in his eyes.

 Ralph frowns at Mikey as he follows their dad out. There's a possibility that he'll try to talk to Splinter more about it, but there's an even bigger chance he's just going to sulk about it for a few hours.

 Leo sheepishly carries the robot's body over to Donnie, who has looked to his lap. Leo sets it down and tries to give Donnie a wobbly smile that he doesn't see.

 Eventually, Leo leaves as well, tired of standing there and listening to Donnie control his breathing. His eyes are big and confused as he leaves, glancing behind Mikey and back at Donnie.

 There is a moment of silence before Donnie uncurls enough to grab at the broken torso. He looks like he's on the verge of tears and Mikey doesn't know what to do.

 “Why do you think I should be able to rebuild him?”

 The question caught Mikey off guard.

 “What do you mean?”

 Donnie lifts his head to squint at the orange clad turtle before sighing.

 “You and the others said it wouldn't work long before I tested it. That it was pointless!”

 Mikey frowned as he thought back to when Donnie had shown them the bot in beta. That was over three months ago.

 “Why does that matter?”

 Apparently that was the wrong thing to ask, as Donnie quickly goes from upset to pissed off.

 “Why does it matter? Well maybe because, none of you guys thought I could do it! All of you said it would be to hard for me to do! You said it was pointless, that something I was so excited about was-”

 Now Mikey sees the problem, only just a bit too late if the tears coming out of Donnie's eyes are anything to go by.

 “No, no, we didn't mean it like that Don, honestly!” Mikey waves his hands about in a frenzy. Forgoing any safety, for brotherly concern, he sits in front if Donnie. “Your likes and interests are not stupid.”

 “I know they're not!”

 Mikey pauses, not really getting then issue then. Perhaps noticing and deciding to take pity on poor little Mikey, Donnie wipes at his eyes with a hand as he repeats his previous statement, only softer.

 “Then why…?”

 “Because it still hurts when you guys say that.” Donnie was hardly audible in the expanse of his lab.

 The older turtle gets to his feet, still holding the head of Shelldon. He sighs.

 Suddenly yesterday morning flashes in Mikey's head. “The song…”

 Donnie sets the head on his desk. “You guys never really care about what I do unless it's something like, like the drill!”

 “Donnie, I-”

 “No! You don't understand! Everyone loves you and whatever you do! You're the baby in the lair. You've never had anyone expect a lot from you but tell you you're going to fail regardless.” Donnie is shaking with anger. “I just wanted to make something I could relate to! Something I could talk to! And if he could help on missions, then cool!”

 Donnie continues to vent while Mikey stands there, tight lipped and with misty eyes.

 There's a shuffle behind Mikey that grabs both of their attention. Splinter is standing in front of Raph and Leo. Leo's face is suspiciously blank but Ralph-

 “Donnie why didn't you say anything?”

 Donnie shrinks back a bit, as if struck.

 Leo is still oddly silent as he watches Raph and Donnie from the doorway. Mikey goes over to him, hand ready to rub Leo's shoulders only for him to walk out quickly.

 Mikey leaves his hand hanging in the air for a moment before he lets it fall limp to his side. He turns around to see Splinter is telling Donnie something that's probably supposed to be wise.

 It doesn't matter though because none of them really notice that Leo is gone. It's odd and worrisome, especially for the normally outgoing turtle.

 Nevertheless Mikey smiles back when Donnie looks at him with an apologetic smile. He figures Leo will come around when he's ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked part two! If you did stick around for part three.


End file.
